The Meaning of Love
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: This one is for Yuki! She told me to do a Takari...and here it is! I love this one! Kari is getting white roses and notes in her locker. Who is it from? LOL it isn't who you think! Everyone will like this one! Promise! It is to cute! Please R/R...I know I


Me: This fic goes out to Yuki! It is a Takari...  
T.K: Groan another one?  
Me: Laughing Yep!  
Kari: Well I´m just happy it isn´t...Davis cringe  
Davis: Hey! What is wrong with me!  
Kari: Laughing Nothing...  
Me: Enough of that...I´m going to do my disclaimer now...Crying I DON´T OWN DIGIMON!! WHY!! WHY DON´T I GET ANYTHING I WANT!!  
T.K, Davis, and Kari: Covering ears STOP!!  
Me: Huh?  
T.K: You were screaming so loud that you broke every glass item in the house...  
Me: Looks around Oh gosh...you´re right. Mirror, glass door, cups, everything...broken  
Davis: I never thought anyone could scream louder than my sister...  
Me: Whatever...DON´T EVER COMPARE ME TO JUN!!  
Davis: Ok Hides behind Kari don´t hurt me...  
Me: Whispers to myself you don´t know how much I want to...  
T.K: Just begin the story...  
Me: Ok ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is love? Is it something you can keep? If so...why do people always lose it? I´m so confused...  
  
"Roses are red...violets are blue...um...you´re so pretty...um...dang!" T.K crumbled the small piece of paper franticly. He felt like ripping it to shreds from frustration. He sighed deeply and tossed it behind him. It flew across his room, hit the back wall, and landed in an overflowed trashcan filled with many other crumpled pieces. "Why can´t I think of anything?" The blonde boy stood up and strode to his bed and flopped down upon it. He turned to his side and stared upon a small picture on his nightstand. A smile lighted his face when he looked upon Kari. She was everything to him. She lighted his soul. It was quit fitting; Her name Hikari meant light, and she was the Guardian of Light. Everyone said that they would make a cute couple, but he never acknowledged it before. Was it fate? Why was it that he and Kari shared so much in common? T.K stood up and walked to his window. He stared down upon all the walking couples. They all seemed so happy. T.K sighed and turned away.  
  
~~~  
When I do fall in love...what will I say? How will I act? What will I feel?  
~~~  
  
"KARI!" Davis ran up the hallway to Kari´s locker.  
Kari turned around and noticed Tai´s little double charging up to her. She giggled slightly when Davis slipped and fell on his face. "Are you ok Davis?"  
Davis quickly jumped up and laughed like it was an everyday thing. Actually...it was an everyday thing. "Kari!"  
"Yeah...you said that already silly!"  
Davis blushed and continued. "Um...so...what are you doing after school?"  
"Oh nothing..." She turned away from him and turned her locker combination on her lock. "I was planning to go to the park..."  
"Oh that´s great...it´s a perfect day for a stroll!" Davis leaned up against to rusty green lockers trying to look manly.  
Kari looked at him strangely. "Um Davis...as I was saying. I was planning to go to the park but if you noticed...it´s raining."  
"Oh..." Davis stood up looking a little embarrassed.  
"Hey! What´s this?" Kari picked up an item in her locker. Davis frantically looked over her shoulder to see what she was all excited about. Kari lifted a white rose from her locker and smiled. "How sweet!"  
Davis grew furious! "Hey! Where did that come from?"  
"I don´t know..." Kari looked at the pearly petals and gleamed.  
"Is there a note?" Davis crossed his arms.  
Kari looked back in her locker and smiled. "Yep!" Kari picked up the white piece of paper gently. She placed the rose back down in the locker and opened the note.  
  
Kari...you are my soul  
You are my light  
You found a place in my heart  
  
Kari stared down upon it and sighed. "Aw! That was so sweet!"  
Davis made a face and leaned back against the lockers. "You call that sweet! It didn´t even rhyme!"  
Kari glared at him. "Well I think it´s sweet!" Kari folded the note back up and placed it carefully in her locker.  
Davis looked at her and smiled. "Hey come on Kari...I was only picking! Let´s get to class!"  
  
~~~  
I always wanted to share my life, soul, and heart with another...  
~~~  
  
T.K closed his locker. What did it mean? Was it from Kari? No...she wouldn´t do something like that. T.K stuffed the note in his pocket gently and proceeded to class.  
  
T.K entered the classroom and smiled as his eyes gazed upon Kari. She was smiling happily. The blonde teen strode up to his usual seat beside her. "Hey Kari!"  
"Huh...oh hey T.K!" Kari thought about the rose and note in her locker. Was it from T.K? Did he like her? The thoughts cleared when she heard the tardy bell ring.  
  
~~~  
I don´t want to be hurt. Should love hurt? No...it should make a person feel happy!  
~~~  
  
School went by slowly and Kari kept wondering whom her secret admirer was. She sat at lunch and didn´t mention the rose to any of her friends. Yolei kept giving her a strange look, but proceeded to eat her noodles. Lunch ended and everyone entered the hallways to proceed to their next hour class. T.K ran out of the cafeteria quickly while Kari stared at him strangely. She shrugged, walked out of the room, and strode to her locker. She quickly opened it and a shock came upon her. A second white rose lain on top of her books. She giggled with delight as she picked it up and opened up the note that was connected to it.  
  
I stare upon your lovely face  
I try so hard not to cry  
You light my world and my soul  
I wonder sometimes...if you´ll ever be mine  
  
Kari smiled and held the note to her heart. The words seemed to touch her in a way that nothing else ever did before. She couldn´t believe that someone could be so sweet. Kari placed the note and rose back down in her locker. She grabbed her books and went to her next class.  
  
~~~  
To hold onto something so dear...to treasure it...to claim it...is worth the hurt. Isn´t it?  
~~~  
  
T.K looked at the piece of paper and raised an eyebrow. His curiosity aroused. Who could it be? He crossed his arms and began to think. He stood there for what seemed like forever until a small tap came from his shoulder. He jumped and turned around, shutting his locker at the same time. "Hey T.K! What are you doing?" Kari looked at him strangely.  
T.K smiled at her. She seemed so lovely. He shook his head, "Nothing. Come on...I´ll walk you to class." Kari smiled and nodded.  
  
Kari sat at her desk sighing. It was last hour and she had no clue to whom left her the roses. She thought of all the possibilities. Davis? No...he was to...um...let´s just say no. Cody? Kari giggled at the thought. It would have been cute to have a little boy have a crush on her. But, Cody wasn´t to good with poetry. Her mind then came upon T.K. She smiled and thought about it. He was sweet. They have been friends since...the beginning. But, a feeling inside her told her that it wasn´t him. She sighed again and looked at the clock. Kari felt so confused. The bell rang afterwards, and she grabbed her books.  
  
Kari opened her locker to get her homework and the two roses. She popped open the lock and gasped. A third white rose was tied to the other two with a yellow ribbon. She was nearly at the brink of tears. She grabbed the small bouquet and touched the petals to her lips. She looked inside for a note. Of course she found one. Kari looked on top. It read:  
  
Do not open  
You my beauty  
You shall see  
Who has fallen for the light of thy  
We shall meet at the park at six...  
Bring your roses and I´ll hold three  
Hopefully...you have fallen for me  
Then and only then...open this note...as...  
  
Kari looked down at it. She sighed. She felt tempted to see what was inside, but she fought temptation. The note on top ended a little weird...as? As what? Kari shrugged and closed her locker. It said for her to meet at the park at six...but it was raining! Kari didn´t care. She began to get all excited. She couldn´t wait!  
  
T.K looked at the note and smiled. Whoever it was...he would soon find out. T.K grabbed the items from his locker and walked out of school.  
  
~~~  
What is love?  
~~~  
  
Kari held the umbrella in her left hand and the three roses in her right with the note in her pocket. She walked slowly to the park and knew that it would be only her and her admirer. Kari began to have second thoughts. Would it be dangerous? Kari shook her head. No...it probably wouldn´t. She knew that Tai wouldn´t let her go off alone if it was. She told him about the notes and roses, and all he seemed to do was smile. Actually, Tai kind of forced her to go. Why? Kari reached the park and looked at her watch. It was exactly six and she began to look around. Her eyes fell upon the only man in the whole area. He held an umbrella and had his back turned staring at the lake. Kari smiled as she saw three yellow roses in his hand. The Guardian of Light slowly walked up to the teen boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"  
The boy turned around and gasped. "KARI!"  
Kari´s eyes widened. Her heart stopped and looked down at the three yellow roses he held. Of course...yellow. "T.K?"  
T.K smiled. "I thought that you wouldn´t show!"  
Kari giggled. "Of course I showed up! I´m glad I did."  
T.K looked into her eyes. "Me too." Kari got under his umbrella and closed hers. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the secret note. She slowly opened it and gazed upon the words.  
  
...As...we walk together hand in hand  
I feel your body´s warmth against mine  
I´ve been waiting so long for us  
To be together,  
And now that time is here  
  
Kari smiled and she cuddled up to T.K. The blonde boy smiled at her and wondered what that note said. His eyes widened and remembered the secret note in his pocket. He opened it.  
  
Today I walk around with a smile on my face  
Because now I know that in your heart for me  
There is a place  
  
T.K smiled.  
  
~~~  
To me...Love is...you  
~~~  
  
Not far from the two stood six smiling teenagers. Tai looked at Sora. "I can´t believe it worked!" Sora giggled and cuddled up to Tai.  
"Of course it worked!" Matt grinned widely. "My poetry would make anyone fall in love!"  
Mimi looked at him. "I bet!" She grabbed his hand. "I know from experience!"  
Joe and Izzy laughed. "Well it is about time we got those two together!" Izzy looked at T.K and Kari. "I presume that they still don´t know that it was us that put the notes and roses in their locker."  
"Good...let it stay that way." Joe pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It would ruin everything!"  
Sora sighed then looked at Tai. "Hey! You still owe me thirty dollars for the roses! My mom wants her money!"  
Tai laughed. "Sure Sora...I´ll pay you later."  
Mimi cuddled to Matt. "I´m just glad that I got to skip school for this!"  
Everyone laughed and left the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Ok let me explain the plot for those of you who don´t understand. Mimi put the roses in the lockers...Matt wrote the poetry...the roses were bought from Sora´s mother´s flower shop...White roses for LIGHT...and yellow roses for HOPE! ...and they all made it seem like T.K and Kari gave the roses to each other. If you read in the beginning...you would know that T.K couldn´t write poetry if his life depended upon it! LOL!  
T.K: HEY!!! I can write poetry!  
Davis: (Laughing) She totally dised you T.J!  
Kari: Hey! You should talk Davis! In the story...Sonja made you fall on your face...and it said that you do it everyday!  
Me: (Sigh) let them argue...(Clears throat) So! YUKI! This is for you and if you like it tell me ok!  
  
  



End file.
